Although not exclusively, the present invention is in particular adapted to be implemented in known composite tanks, so that it shall be described hereafter more particularly with respect to this type of tank constituted by an internal jacket and an external shell with filament windings coated with synthetic resin. It is known that in these composite tanks, the internal jacket ensures gastightness, whereas the purpose of the filament winding shell is to provide mechanical resistance. In addition, this is generally effected to ensure that the deformation of the internal jacket under the effect of the internal pressure is of the plastic type, whereas the deformation of the external shell is elastic. Thus, it is possible to obtain for the tank a linear elastic deformation according to the pressure.
Owing to their excellent mechanical resistance and light weight, these composite tanks are widely used in space technology for storing gas under high pressure (up to 800 bars). For example, they contain oxygen, hydrogen or nitrogen so as to ensure the servitudes of a manned space missile, or still better they store gases making it possible to pressurize the propulsion ergols of launched rockets or satellites.
Of course, so as to be able to use the gas stored in such a tank, it is necessary to control the gas flow at the outlet of said tank. To this effect, a series of controlled pressure reducing valves is provided, the opening of these valves being controlled according to the evolution of the pressure in the tank. Having regard to the high pressures inside the tank and reliability and safety requirements relating to these high pressures, such pressure reducing valves and their controls are heavy (about 25 Kg), which prove to be highly unsuitable for spatial applications.